Не оставляй меня
by Sunflower Boy
Summary: Title: Don't Leave Me - Latvia wasn't sure what to expect, but what Russia did next definitely was not on his list of horrifying possibilities. RusLat. Human and Country names used. First time writing something like this, please review.


**EDIT: I went through, fixed some grammar, and changed a couple of things that I didn't like, but nothing too big. So don't freak that I changed it on you guys a bit. 0_0;**

**And I fixed my fail Russian... DX**

**And updated my penname. ^^;**

**Uhm... Please read this all the way through, and R&R please and thank you. ^^; If you find a mistake, grammatical or otherwise, please tell me.**

**God, my first Hetalia fanfiction and it's a freaking lemon. And my first lemon and it's a freaking Hetalia fanfiction. T_T**

**I have problems...**

**Translations are at the bottom for reference.**

**Не Oставляй Mеня – Don't Leave Me**

_An Axis Powers Hetalia Fanfiction_

Latvia stood in Russia's large bedroom, folding and putting away clothes, hoping that Mr. Russia wouldn't come home until after he had finished his work. He had a feeling that Russia wouldn't be returning home sober, especially considering this was his first time going out in a month. He heard the front door open, shut, and then heavy footsteps approaching. Yet again, life was enjoying ignoring his wishes, and proving him right over and over.

"Little Raivis!" A cheerful voice called from behind him. Latvia jumped a full foot in the air, quivering from head to toe. He could smell the overpowering scent of vodka from across the room.

As to be expected, Ivan had been drinking.

"G-good evening, Mr. R-Russia." Raivis stammered. 'Nothing good can come of this,' he thought. When Ivan was drunk, he was incredibly moody— even more so than usual.

The last time he had come home drunk, he was playful and cheery, patting Latvia's head, chattering excitedly about spending time with "my Little Raivis". But not even a minute later, he was suddenly crying to Latvia about how Lithuania had left him, and Estonia had left him, and how soon even his beloved sisters would leave him as well. And then, only four minutes after that, he was quietly stroking Raivis' silky hair, cooing softly, "But my Little Raivis would never leave me, _да_?"

Latvia wasn't sure what to expect, but what Russia did next definitely was not on his list of horrifying possibilities.

Ivan stooped down low, and pulled Raivis' lips in for a deep kiss. Raivis' eyes widened in shock, as Ivan wove his leather-gloved fingers into his soft, golden hair. Russia pulled Latvia closer, pressing his large form to the trembling younger boy's. He could taste the alcohol on his breath.

But just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Ivan pulled away, licking his lips. His amethyst eyes darkened slightly with an emotion Latvia couldn't name. But Russia only smiled, stroking Raivis' cheek gently, before cupping his chin in his hand, tipping his face up to him.

"Latvia is so cute." Russia murmured, pressing his lips to Raivis' once again. Latvia could only stand, dumbstruck. He was shocked even further when Ivan's tongue ran over his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Raivis hesitantly obliged, and the sleek muscle plunged into his mouth, tasting every corner, until it finally stroked his own. Latvia's eyes widened, and he made a surprised noise at the back of his throat. He felt Ivan smirk into the kiss, then pull away.

"Little Raivis, haven't you ever been kissed before?" Russia asked, almost innocently, but Latvia couldn't help but notice his eyes darkening again.

"N-no, that was my f-first." Raivis whispered. His face turned an unimaginably bright —yet extremely becoming— shade of red, Ivan couldn't help but notice.

"Ah, then it is a good thing that your first kiss is someone who can teach you well, _да_?" Russia breathed, running a gloved hand through Latvia's blond, silken locks. As to be expected, Latvia hadn't stopped trembling throughout this whole ordeal.

"Little Raivis, why are you shaking so? You know I am not going to hurt you, _да_?" Ivan asked reproachfully. Raivis blushed.

He was only too aware of Ivan's violent tendencies. He'd never had the misfortune of being caught in one of his sadistic episodes, but he had seen the scars on Toris' back, and knew where they came from. Lithuania had just shrugged his concern off, dismissing them as work injuries, though Raivis knew the truth.

But he certainly didn't say this to Ivan. He had no wish of angering the larger man while he was intoxicated.

"Y-yes Mr. Russia. I- I'm just c-cold, that's all." Raivis lied quickly. Russia smiled, deciding to believe this for now.

"Then we must warm you up, _да_?"

Latvia froze. He'd said entirely the wrong thing. He couldn't imagine what Ivan was planning to do to him.

Russia calmly lay Latvia onto his bed, and climbed over on top of him, so he was looking down into his wide lilac eyes.

"Now, we must stop this shaking." Ivan said, continuing to stroke Raivis' hair. He rubbed roughly at his arms and shoulders, and took his small hands in his, squeezing them tightly.

"You need friction, _да_? Friction will create heat, and warm you right up." Ivan said cheerfully, as his seemingly innocent smile turned into a dangerously feral grin. Latvia realised at once that Russia didn't believe his excuse for a moment. He continued to roughly rub his arms, until Raivis felt burning hot, and the skin felt raw. He felt Ivan's fingers dig into his arms, and he cried out in pain. At once, Ivan's eyes widened, realising that he was hurting the boy. He immediately let go of Raivis.

"Райвис... Мне так жаль." He apologised, looking troubled.

He began to soothingly stroke Raivis' aching arms.

"Мне так жаль..."

Latvia was surprised when Russia leaned down to kiss him tenderly, pulling Latvia up closer to him, running his hands over his still quivering body, until they rested upon his slim waist. Raivis' breathing hitched as he felt Ivan's hands run up into his shirt, fingers rubbing gently at the soft skin there. Raivis slowly began to calm, being lulled into a relaxed trance, until Ivan's fingers ghosted over his nipples, and began to rub harder and more quickly. Raivis gasped. "M-Mr. Russia!"

The fingers stopped momentarily. "... It's Ivan. And please, do not call me Mister." Latvia could barely nod an answer.

And the rubbing started again, at a faster pace. Raivis' face heated, as his nipples began to harden. "Ah~!"

Noticing the boy's reaction, Ivan tweaked one experimentally. "I-Ivan!" He cried. Russia could only stare.

Raivis' face was very red; his breath coming in short, hot gasps. He had tears swimming in his large, purple eyes, and they threatened to spill at any moment. How could this boy be so responsive to such little stimulation?

He wanted more. He wanted to see every inch of this small, trembling boy, he wanted to drive him to the edge, hear his sweet voice cry his name like that again. He twisted harder, and Raivis almost screamed.

"Does it feel good, Little Raivis?" Ivan's hot breath blew seductively in his ear. "Y-..." The boy faltered, looking away in shame. He gasped when he felt Ivan run the tip of his tongue over the lobe, and nip it gently. "Well...?"

"Y-yes!"

"That's very good..." Ivan said distractedly, fondling Raivis a bit more as he began to unfasten the boy's dark red jacket, one gold button at a time. Latvia wriggled uncomfortably. He didn't know why this was happening, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it or not. The last button came undone, and Ivan carelessly flung the shirt across the room. He pulled back and looked down at the younger boy's flushed face.

"Райвис, ты такой красивый..." He murmured, pressing a firm kiss to his throat. He slid his fingers from their place on Latvia's chest down to his slender hips. He ran his tongue down the smooth column of his throat to his heavily rising chest, and took one of the hardened pink buds in his mouth. Latvia stifled a gasp. Ivan's purple eyes flashed upward to meet Raivis'. He ran his tongue over it, and Raivis couldn't hold back his moans. Ivan couldn't stop himself; he continued suckling at him, all the while intently watching Raivis' face.

Latvia's fair hair was mussed, his bangs damp with sweat, eyes clouded with desire. Ivan pulled away, drawing a quiet whimper of protest from Raivis. He looked over the rest of Raivis' heaving frame, and noticed the slight bulge in his pants.

Latvia's eyes followed his, and he flushed deeply in realisation of exactly where Russia was looking. Russia smirked, tracing over the spot with a gloved finger. Raivis' eyes widened in surprise as he gasped— a sharp intake of air. Ivan's eyes grew darker as Raivis' panting grew louder. He continued slowly stroking him, teasing him, until finally, Ivan couldn't wait any longer. He unbuttoned and unzipped Raivis' pants, and almost ripped them off, taking his boxers swiftly with them. Raivis cried out as Ivan impatiently began to pump him, fingers racing up and down his member roughly at an erratic pace. Raivis writhed beneath him in pleasure, moaning and crying out.

Russia kept at his fast pace, until Raivis' ragged breathing increased rapidly, precum leaking from the tip of his erection; when he stopped abruptly. Raivis' protest was far from a quiet whimper this time.

Russia smirked in amusement. "Patience, my love," he soothed mockingly. Gloved fingers now slick with the fluid from Raivis' member, he forced one into his opening. Raivis' eyes widened in shock at the sudden intrusion- tears gathering in the corners- as his hips lifted off the bed. Ivan slowly stroked inside of him, and was rewarded by a breathy groan and tight clenching around his finger.

"Ivan!" Raivis almost sobbed in pain. "I-it hurts!" He whimpered, tears rolling down his burning cheeks.

"Shh shh, Little Raivis, it won't for long." Ivan hushed him, in a vain attempt to comfort the younger boy. He drew Raivis in for another kiss, trying to distract him as he slipped another finger in. He felt Raivis groan into the kiss and break away, panting and gasping as Ivan stretched his hole in a scissoring movement.

"Ivan!" He moaned, clamping his eyes shut. Ivan hungrily assaulted Raivis' lips again, sliding his tongue past them effortlessly, slipping a third finger in at the same time. Raivis wasn't sure when the pain would stop, until he felt Russia's fingers brush against something inside of him, sending a current of fiery nerves rocketing through his body.

Ivan felt Raivis' hips buck upward into his, and knew he had found the spot. Deciding that Raivis was ready, he pulled his fingers out, eliciting a moan from the still shivering boy. He rid himself of his own pants, and leaned forward to whisper huskily in the boy's ear,

"Raivis... This will hurt... But it won't hurt for long." he repeated. He pressed the tip of his cock against Raivis' entrance. "Soon it will start to feel wonderful. I just want you to trust me."

Latvia nodded his head slightly. "O-okay." He whispered.

Ivan paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I t-trust you..." Raivis said softly.

"One more time?"

"I trust you!" Latvia cried out loudly, clear as day. Ivan was slightly amused; this was the first time Raivis had ever said something to him without stammering, as far as Ivan could recall.

"Good." He said. Without as much as a pause, he pounded into him. Ivan bit back a groan as Raivis screamed his name, wide lavender eyes overflowing with tears.

It was so painful, being filled to the brim like that. Even though he was prepared, Ivan's member was still bigger than his fingers. It stung, and Raivis thought that the pain wouldn't end. Then, Ivan began to move.

The burning pain shot through him, from his lower body to his back, and he could feel the rhythm of Ivan's steady pumping reverberate through his entire body. Each thrust was less painful than the last, and he felt heat expanding in the pit of his stomach. Soon enough, the pangs melted into a dull pain that Raivis tried to ignore, instead trying to revel in the pleasure that was slowly but surely building.

But then, Ivan brushed against that spot inside of him again, and he saw stars, throwing back his head in ecstasy. Ivan, noticing this, adjusted himself and plunged into him again, hitting the spot head on, and Raivis cried out in pleasure.

He kept his steady pace, thrusting in and out. Raivis clung to him, moaning his name and, "P-please! More!"

Ivan obliged, thrusting his hips faster, taking Raivis' throbbing member into his hand, and pumping him in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Raivis came, his seed spilling into Ivan's hand, his sweet screams echoing throughout the large bedroom. Raivis' tight heat clenched around him, and Ivan came almost immediately after, releasing inside of him.

Russia rested his forehead on the pillow beside Raivis, panting and waiting for the intense waves of his orgasm to subside. Raivis lay underneath him still, just breathing, and murmuring in his language.

He finally pulled out of Raivis, making them both shiver, and drew the younger boy into his arms, stroking his hair softly, whispering,

"My Little Raivis will never leave me, _да_?"

"... _да_."

_Es nekad tevi neatst__ātu._

_**End - **__**Конец**_

**Translations**

**Russian**

_**да**_** - Yes**

**Райвис... Мне****так****жаль. - Raivis... I am sorry.**

**Райвис, ты такой красивый. - Raivis, you are so beautiful...**

**Latvian**

_**Es nekad tevi neatst**__**ātu.**_** -****I'll never leave you.**

**Um... This was my first time writing anything like this, so I hope I did all right.**

**I am so going to hell now that I've written this, so please tell me you enjoyed this or else it's all in vain. D:**

**And also, if there are any mistakes in my Russian or Latvian, please correct me. I wouldn't want to make this piece of shite inaccurate too.**

**I would also like to say that my main inspiration for loving this pairing are the fanfictions "My Young Love" and "Claimed". They're damn amazing, and their authors are so great!**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himuraya**

**Text © ****A Girl Named Arthur ****2009-2010**


End file.
